The Impossible Gigacore: To Prove Yourself a Hero
by Gigacore
Summary: Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind


_**The Impossible**_

 _ **GIGACORE**_

 _ **Entry VI**_

 _ **To Prove Yourself a Hero**_

 _ **By: Alejandro Hancock**_

Author's Note & Disclaimer

Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind. If you have any fan art you want to share email me at alexhancock17 . I do not own any other characters at all. With all that out of the way, enjoy the story of Gigacore!

 **Chapter I**

 **The Joys of Summertime**

It was snowing in Utah. Two inches of white fluff covered the ground in what was supposed to be summer. But, as always, Utah ignored this fact and decided it was a good time for snow. Jason's house seemed quieter than usual. Jason and his friends were enjoying their first Monday out of school. They now had more time to hang out. They all were hanging out at a restaurant having shawarma.

"You know," Jason said. "These things aren't as good as I had been led to believe."

"You don't like them?" Daren asked.

"They aren't the _best_ thing I've ever had." Jason responded.

"Well it was worth a shot." Amora said as she finished her's. "I wonder how long it's been since Steve Rodgers has seen snow."

"I don't know." Jason said. "He's not here so we can't exactly ask him."

"If we're gonna cycle through all the Avengers as mentors," Amora said. "I wonder when we'll meet Thor?" Jason shot her a questioning look.

"Uh, excuse me?" Jason said. Amora giggled a little.

"I'm only teasing, Jason." Amora said. "No one could top you." Jason blushed a bit at this.

"Well thank you." He said.

Jason and his friends were now at Jason's house watching a movie. Jason's dog Taylor went berserk when Steve Rodgers knocked on his door. Jason jumped to his feet and answered the door. Rodgers was standing outside with a huge parka on.

"I thought summer was supposed to be warm here." Rodgers said. Jason laughed.

"Welcome to Utah my friend." Jason said. He made way for his favorite Avenger. Rodgers was a good half meter taller than Jason. "Let me show you around the house."

After introducing Rodgers to just about everyone at the house, Jason, Daren, and Amora sat down to talk business.

"So," Daren said. "What did you come to teach us today Professor Rodgers."

"Well," Rodgers chuckled. "I was gonna start with something that happened a few days ago back in Washington D.C."

"Wait, what?" Jason said.

"Ever since that stone put you in a coma it's been under extensive security measures." Rodgers said. "Every week people have been trying to touch the stone but none have made it. That is, until last Thursday."

"What happened to him?" Amora asked.

"He was arrested." Rodgers said. "Nothing happened to him at all."

"So, then," Jason said. "Why did it send _me_ in a coma?"

"We don't know that." Rodgers said. "At least, not yet."

"So what's the point of telling us then?" Daren asked.

"Because for some reason," Rodgers said. "That stone gave Jason powers, and yet, the other person who touched it had nothing happen to him."

"The point being?" Jason said.

"The point being," Rodgers explained. "That somehow, the stone _chose_ you, Jason. I've had enough experience to know that nothing happens on accident."

"Uh, guys?" Daren said. "This is a great talk and all but have you realized what is on the news?" The T.V. was showing a giant stone man heading towards West Jordan.

"Well," Jason said. "Time to live up to that choice!"

 **Chapter II**

 **Rock the World**

Gigacore jumped twenty feet every bound as he raced to stop Rockslide. Captain America raced at Gigacore's side. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked up to the twenty meter stone man.

"Okay," Gigacore said. "Does anyone have Thing on speed dial?"

"We can take him." Captain America said, a bit winded. Gigacore shot him a questioning look.

"You're tired already?" Gigacore said. "You really are an old man." Gigacore decided it was time to catch the giant's attention. "Hey you!" He said. Rockslide looked down at him. "You came here to see me am I right you sack of bricks!?" The giant roared and lifted up both its arms in preparation to slam them down.

"Smooth move, Jason." Captain America said. They both dove out of the way of the rocky fists. They hit the ground and made a land wave that launched Gigacore up in the air. As he reached the peak height, Gigacore looked right into Rockslides face, then waved before he fell back down.

Loosening gravity, Gigacore rolled into the ground to break his fall. Rockslide shrunk down to human size, then burrowed underground. Gigacore ran to Captain America. "Don't call me Jason." Gigacore said. "I need to keep my identity a secret if you don't mind." Two giant fists emerged from the ground and seized the two heroes as the rest of the giant emerged from the ground.

"Daren!" Gigacore shouted. "I'm in between a rock and a hard place! How do I get out?" Gigacore was surrounded by stone that was slowly caving in on him.

"Uh, uh," Daren said. "Maybe you could cause an earthquake?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Gigacore asked. He was running out of time.

"Shift gravity around at a rapid pace Jason." Amora said.

"I've never done something on this scale before!" Gigacore responded.

"Just do it Jason!" Captain America said. Gigacore closed his eyes and began to concentrate. All sound around him dulled as his shrinking prison began to shake. The vibration became more and more intense.

Rockslide's hands shattered under the force of gravity. Not wasting any time, Gigacore caught Captain America and they both landed back on the ground. Gigacore turned to the super soldier. "I need your shield." He said.

"What?" Captain America questioned.

"Just give me the shield!" Gigacore snatched the vibranium shield from Captain America's hands. "I can put an end to this!" Gigacore said. He jumped into the air to face Rockslide once more. Nearly reaching the top of Rockslide's head, Gigacore dove the shield right into Rockslide's face. Gigacore then flipped up over his head, taking the shield with him.

Gigacore knew exactly what he had to do. It may have scared him a little, but he had to do it. In his mind, he flew in silence, determined to have Amora be the person he thought of before he made his move. Yes, he did what he did for everyone's well being. But every time he went out in the field, Amora was the one that would inspire him.

And he was willing to die for her.

At Gigacore's maximum height he looked down at the stone giant. "Amora?" He said as time seemed to slow down."

"Jason?" Amora said. "What is it?"

"I love you." Gigacore said. He then turned off his transmission.

Still in mid air, Gigacore looked down at Rockslide, smiled, and said. "Sometimes you've gotta fight fire with fire." With that, Gigacore concentrated all his energy on making gravity become as heavy on Captain America's shield. The result was exactly what he wanted. The shield hauled Gigacore towards the earth at an incredible speed. The shield made contact with Rockslide's head and demolished it's way down his body. As soon as the shield touched the giant it splintered the stone man like glass. The shield continued to power down Rockslide.

All Gigacore could see was exploding rubble. The sound of metal on stone made an ear splitting screech almost overpowering the loud clunks of several hundred impacts. Gigacore shouted out as he went downward. He couldn't see where he was going so he didn't know when he needed to slow down.

After an endless five seconds Gigacore caught a glimpse of the ground. He immediately loosened gravity as much as he could (he couldn't just reverse gravity unless he wanted to be a pancake).

Captain America watched as Rockslide became a heaping pile of rubble. Just before the last rock fell he heard an earth shattering crash. "Jason!" He said.

 **Chapter III  
** **A New Friend**

Captain America ran to the pile of debris. He began to rapidly toss away each and every stone in the pile. After what seemed like an eternity, Captain America saw Jason's hand. His glove was completely ripped off and the hand wasn't moving. Rodgers removed Jason's rocky prison and realized exactly how hurt he was. Half of his helmet was gone, several cuts and tears covered Jason's body.

"Rodgers!" Amora shouted. "What happened to Jason!"

"He's hurt." Rodgers said, picking up his shield. "He's really hurt."

"Well do something!" Amora demanded. Before Rodgers could act, a yellow streak of lightening whizzed in front of him.

"I can save him." Said the Flash. Without another word the Flash picked Jason up and vanished.

The Flash appeared at the STAR Labs that was under construction nearby. He laid Jason down on a medic bed and got straight to business. "Cisco, Katelyn," Barry Allen said. "This guy needs our help or he _will_ die."

"Oh my gosh, what happened to him?" Katelyn said. "It looks like he got caught in a…"

"Rockslide," Barry interrupted. "He dove down a living one."

"Wait," Cisco said, recognizing the costume. "Is this Gigacore?"

"Yes," Barry confirmed. "And he needs our help.

"Cool!" Cisco said.

"It won't be cool if he's dead!" Barry said. "We have to help him."

Jason was dreaming. He was somewhere in the middle ages. The Asgardian army was defending Earth from the Frost Giants. All he could do was watch. As soon as the battle started, it stopped. All Frost Giants and Asgardians were gone.

All except one. A young, female, Asgardian had stayed behind. She stood there, with a man behind her watching her hold a baby. Darkness shrouded Jason and his eyes slowly opened.

Thoughts began to flow into his head. Where was he? What happened to him? How long had he been out? Were Daren and Amora okay? All these questions and many more hit his head and he quickly sat up, gasping. As he sat up several objects flew to the ceiling in response. He then felt immense pain all over his body. He didn't have his helmet or any other part of his suit on. Instead he was wearing jeans and a STAR Labs t-shirt.

Cisco ran over to Jason. "Woa, woa, woa!" Before Cisco could say any more, he found himself pinned against a wall.

"Who are you!?" Jason tried to shout. It only came out as a horse whisper. More pain pierced Jason and he let Cisco free as he slowly lay back down. "Amora." Jason whispered. "Where's Amora?"

Cisco cautiously approached his injured patient. Katelyn entered the lab. "Are you okay, Cisco?" She asked.

"Yea," Cisco said, rubbing the back of his skull. "Jason is just a bit overwhelmed." Katelyn turned her attention to Jason.

"How long?" Jason asked.

"You've been out for 14 hours." Katelyn said. Jason once more rested his head on the medic pillow. "Guess you needed a bit of extra sleep." Katelyn continued. "And yes, we're about to send The Flash to pick up Amora so she can see you." Jason let his black eye close in relief.

"You took quite the beating." Cisco said. "Three broken ribs and a huge concussion."

"Well," Jason said. "Not all of us heal in three hours. How's the suit?" Cisco looked down a bit. Katelyn looked at Cisco.

"Show him." She said. Cisco left the room and came back with a torn hunk of purple and yellow leather.

"Oh dear." Jason said. "Amora's gonna be furious." As if the name summoned her, that instant The Flash zoomed in with Amora.

"Jason!" Amora said, horrified as she ran to him and flung her arms around Jason. It sent him into a world of pain, but also a world of comfort, so he said nothing. "Oh Jason, I was so worried!" She gave Jason a kiss.

"I ruined our suit." Jason said. "And, no offense, but, please don't touch me."

"Oh my gosh!" Amora said, removing herself immediately. "I'm so sorry!"

"You're totally fine." Jason strained. "It's just, sometimes kindness can kill."

"Wait," Cisco said. "Did you just quote Rush?"

"You know it." Jason said, giving a thumbs up.

"Awesome." Cisco said. "You're cool even when you're injured." Amora hit Cisco's shoulder for this comment.

 **Chapter IV**

 **At the Hospital Bed**

Amora sat by the side of Jason's medic bed, holding his hand. "You are the craziest person I have ever met." She said.

"Well," Jason said, smiling a bit. His wounds were healing pretty fast. "I guess I am crazy." He turned his head to who was, in his eyes, the most beautiful person in the world. "Crazy for you, that is." Amora blushed a bit and smiled at the ground. The smile faded and her eyes became a bit red.

"I thought you were going to die, Jason." Amora said.

"I know." Jason said. "I thought I was going to as well."

"I've often wondered," Amora said. "Why do you do this? Why do you risk your life every day?" Jason had thought of this a lot lately as well. He took a deep breath and said.

"Every day, I see someone who I can tell, have lost hope. Utah shouldn't be like that, they need a hero. But if I'm going to be completely honest with myself, I do it because of you Amora." Amora was breathless.

"But…" She stuttered. "Why? What have I ever done for you." Jason smiled a bit.

"You inspire me." Jason said. "You've never given up on me, always believed in me. Heck, you even reminded me of who I am when I had forgotten. You gave me my first kiss, a moment which I will never forget. You made a suit for me just because I asked you. There are so many things you have done for me Amora, so many moments I treasure."

A few tears fell down Amora's perfect cheeks. "Thank you Jason." Amora said. "That means _so much_ to me." Steve Rodgers appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," Said the super soldier. "Am I interrupting anything?"  
"Come on in, Rodgers." Amora said. Rodgers did so and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"What you did today Jason," Rodgers said. "Was one of the craziest things I have seen in a long time."

"Really," Jason said. "After meeting a god, fighting another one, being frozen in ice for seventy years, and knowing Tony Stark?" Rodgers chuckled a bit.

"Yea," He agreed. "Those were pretty cool, but there's only one God."

"I'm glad we agree." Jason said. "What did you come to say?"

"I came to tell you that you are ready to be a true hero." Rodgers said. "You just risked your life to keep the city safe, Utah could not ask for a better hero." Jason smiled. He was feeling better by the minute. The pain was reducing at an alarming speed.

"Amora." Jason said. "Remove your hand please." Amora did so. Jason's pain was no longer reducing. It wasn't increasing, but it wasn't decreasing either. "Ok, you can hold my hand again." Amora once again held Jason's hand. Almost immediately, Jason began healing again. "Amora!" Jason said.

"What?" Amora asked.

"I think you're a mutant."

 **Chapter V**

 **The Stadium**

The Flash zoomed into STAR Labs. "Provo is under attack," He said. "I'm gonna need help."

"I've got this." Jason said, walking out of the medical room, fully healed. "Who are we up against." The Flash said nothing about how fast Jason was able to heal, he only smiled.

"You're old friend Darkshade." The scarlet speedster said. Jason knew he would appear again eventually.

"Got a new suit for me?" Jason asked.

Gigacore and The Flash appeared where The Flash first saw Darkshade: the BYU Football stadium. The field and stadium was empty, the air deathly still. Gigacore decided to break the silence.

"My dad used to take me to every one of these games when I was a kid." He said. "I don't come now too often due to stake dances and theatre rehearsals."

"Funny how you mention theatre." Darkshade's voice boomed throughout the stadium with no origin to be recognized. "Because you're in for a show tonight." The twenty meter Rockslide emerged from beneath the ground with Darkshade on his shoulder.

"Hey, Flash?" Gigacore said.

"Yea?" The Flash responded.

"Get Captain America down here." Gigacore said. Without questioning, the scarlet speedster zapped away. "In the mean time I have to distract the live Mario Kart stage." Darkshade jumped down to Gigacore.

"So you think sending your little friend to get recruits will help you?" Darkshade asked.

"If you have an ally, I've gotta have one." Gigacore said. "Besides, I was pretty sure that your friend Rockslide wasn't gonna be down and out forever." Darkshade chuckled.

"Yes, Indeed." Darkshade said. "You see, it's impossible to fight the ground you walk on."

"I have given myself that title you know," Gigacore said. "The _Impossible_ Gigacore! And the only thing that is impossible today, is you winning this fight!" After that last word, Darkshade was _slammed_ by Captain America's shield, which was travelling at the speed of light. A loud, metallic clunk echoed throughout the stadium.

The Impact was so intense that it created a sound wave that blew Gigacore back and made Rockslide stumble. The Flash gave Captain America's shield back to him and the three heroes stood side by side, ready for a fight.

 **Author's Note**

Oh OK, no more cliffhangers (for now). But seriously, I have big plans for this fight. I'm talking at least two chapters for the next issue. It's gonna make the Hulk fight look like a firecracker. Also, I want to know if you're convinced yet of just how devoted of a character Gigacore is. That quote about fighting fire with fire was meant in the way that Vibranium is mined out of rock. Anyway, as always, questions sent to alexhancock17 will be answered here in the _Author's Note_. See you next week!

Sincerely,

Alejandro.


End file.
